Fencing
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Something short and sweet that isn't a lemon. Riku likes Sora. Sora just doesn't know. Shonen-ai.


**Sora and Riku**

The bell rang loud and shrill from the hall, waking Sora from his dream. Someone nudged him hard in the sides. "I-I'm awake!" He jumped out of his seat, blinking. He was in the last class of the day, English. _The_ most boring class in the world. No wonder it made him fall asleep.

_I'm so glad the day is over! And TGIF(1). _He thought, stretching.

"Dude," a familiar voice said. "You need to stop sleeping in class. You're leaving drool on the desk."

"S-shut up." Sora yawned. "I _don't_ drool."

"Your desk says differently." the voice muttered, needle sharpness in it.

Glancing at his desk, he jumped. A pool of spit sat smack dab in the middle of it. "You could have put that there to set me up. I _don't_ drool!" He protested.

Riku rolled his eyes. "How could I possibly do that with the teacher watching me like a freaking hawk?"

"I-I don't know." Sora stuttered.

He rolled his eyes again. "Come on you dork. We're going to miss practice." Riku picked up his bag and walked towards the door. Scrambling for his own bag, Sora followed after Riku.

Every day after school they had fencing practice. For some reason, they both had a passion for swords and fighting. The first time Sora had picked up a sword, power had surged through him like an electrical shock to the brain. Ever since, fencing had always come naturally to him.

Riku was different though. He was a natural born fighter. Anything that had to do with sports he was good at. Even ballet. Personally though, like most guys his age, preferred rougher sports like football, and basketball. His favorite was fencing though. He'd never lost a match.

Anyway, Sora and Riku watched as two battled against each other. Their eyes watched every twitch of the sword and the persons body. They examined it, taking everything in. Soon, one of them fell, exhausted, to the floor. The other one, who was still standing, turned breathlessly to Sora and Riku. "Repeat."

Wordlessly, they stood, taking the fencing swords from other two. They pulled their protective masks down and stood at ready. The instructor stood between them with his arm raised. "Ready? Begin!" He moved backwards just in time. Almost immediately, two swords clashed. In the exact same fashion as the two before them. It was like watching a replay of the fight before them. Every move they made was a perfect replica.

The other member in the club watched in awe. Most of them were new, and had not yet seen Sora and Riku fight. Someone, a new member, whispered to his senior member, "Have they always been like this? Or are they machines?"

Quietly, almost soundlessly, he answered, "No. They're human. They just have some really nasty power. Sora there," he pointed him out, "has been using swords since he could walk. He's a total natural. Riku is different though. He's always been good at fighting. He's only been using swords for maybe..." The senior paused to think, "four years at most. The instructor here was totally amazed so he started to always use them as an example."

The new members continued to watch for more than half an hour, and yet neither Sora nor Riku had faltered. Their instructor, after awhile, just let the other members stand and begin their own practice. Another hour passed, everyone having left long ago, before the two of them collapsed, laughing.

"O-our senior class men are going to hate us for this, and our kohei are probably g-going to a-adore u-us." Riku rasped, laughing harder.

Sora couldn't stop giggling long enough to agree. Neither of them spoke for about five minutes, but suddenly Riku asked, "Have you ever kissed someone?"

Sora sighed and looked at the ceiling. "No. I haven't. Have you?"

"No. But there's always been someone I've wanted to kiss." Riku replied, sitting up, and then standing. "Come on. We should get ready. Sensei is gonna yell at us for staying after again." Riku grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah. You're right." Sora said, blushing. He didn't know why, but with Riku suddenly asking something like that, it had him all flustered. The walked silently to the locker room, neither having anything to say.

As they dressed, Sora had some private time to think. Maybe he was just imagining things, but maybe... No. It wasn't possible. Nu-uh! No way. Because he was thinking so hard, he dressed slower, and didn't hear Riku's footsteps behind him. "Na, Sora. I didn't just ask you that, because I was curious." Sora turned, just as Riku's hand landed against the metal locker behind his head. "Sora, I think... I think... No. I _know_ that I'm in love with you Sora. I always have been. You don't know how hard it is to seem normal. How hard it was to not kiss you those many times we were alone out there in the black sky. I just wanted... One... Little... Kiss." Like clockwork, he leaned over, and kissed Sora. Kissed him like no other man ever had, or could.

Confused, Sora's thoughts became jostled, but he couldn't help but push the kiss a little further. It just felt right. Like this was something that had to happen. When they broke apart, tears streamed down Sora's face as he confessed, "Riku, I think... No. I know I love you, too."

--

**Heh heh... The one story that didn't take me ages to update and post. Hope everyone liked it. Sorry there's not a second chapter to review if you already reviewed... Just PM me if you have something more to say.**

_(For those who don't know, TGIF is just a short way of saying Thank God It's Friday)_


End file.
